Kentas (LOTSG)
C/K/WS-342, more commonly known as Kentas, is the 342nd attempt to combine the genetic material of the Western Supreme Kai and Kaestos. He is the only successful clone of the two, fully formed during Age 767 by unknown individuals for the sole purpose of assassinating Kaestos. Personality Initially, Kentas seemed to be a cold-hearted assassin whose only thought was eliminating his next target. This facade was broken when he faced off against Kaestos and realized his opponent was too strong. Underneath the mask was a scared boy who knew that if he failed his creators would hurt him and was terrified but put on a brave face. When he was brought to Kaestos' home and promised protection he was on edge constantly, and anytime something he believed would potentially upset Kaestos or Allie occurred he froze in fear of punishment. He remained very closed off for several months but gradually realized their home was different from the lab and opened up to his new family. Kentas and Z hold a rivalry that, for the majority of the time, varies from being friendly to unfriendly. His true feelings for his adopted sibling were best shown during the multiversal tournament. In that tournament, he drew upon those feelings to absorb ambient god ki to face off against his sibling's Universe-20 counterpart and get revenge for his treatment of Z. Appearance Kentas is approximately 5'4" as of his confrontation with Kaestos, and has a light complexion. According to Allie and Z, Kentas is obviously related to his genetic father. As a Half-Supreme Kai, Kentas' ears are pointed like a Kaioshin, and he has very long light indigo hair kept in a braid which passes down his neck. Biography Power As of Age 778, Kentas is half as powerful as Gotenks when the two are in equivalent forms. The addition of Kaio-ken x20 grants him somewhere between 5 to 10 times the power Ultimate Gohan possessed when facing Super Buu. During the Multiversal Tournament Kentas had gained a great deal of power, but he was unable to force Universe K's Zero to use his full power while he was both Super Saiyan 3 and using Kaio-ken at its x20 multiplier. Zero claimed he was using less than 50% of his Final form's power and was dominating him throughout it. By risking his life and achieving a kaio-ken multiplier of 40 he was able to force Zero into using almost his full final form power. When he achieved the Saiyan God form, Kentas held a God ki of 11 for the first usage due to the high amounts of ambient God energy in the area. His Beyond Saiyan God ki was .03, a mostly average drop from the first usage of Saiyan God and Beyond Saiyan God. Techniques *'Living Death' - In order to be able to fuse Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, Kentas must first utilize a technique that "kills" his body while trapping his spirit within his animated corpse. If used for too long this technique will fail and kill Kentas. *'Breath of Life' - Used after Living Death to resurrect his technically deceased body. This technique cannot be used to counteract any fatal damage from an outside source. *'Kaio-ken' - Taught to him during Age 773 by an unknown individual, Kentas can use this technique while a Super Saiyan, despite not having perfect ki control, due to Living Death. He can boost his power a maximum of 40x with Kaio-ken while deceased or in base form, though this is highly risky even when deceased. Forms & Transformations *'Super Saiyan' - Kentas has mastered the initial Super Saiyan transformation. It grants him a power boost of 50x. *'Super Saiyan 2' - Kentas is capable of utilizing the second Super Saiyan transformation. It grants him a power boost of 100x. *'Super Saiyan 3' - Kentas has achieved the third Super Saiyan transformation. It grants him a power boost of 400x. *'Saiyan God' - Achieved during his fight against Zero, Kentas accessed this form when facing his father's greatest nemesis. Due to several factors, he had a God ki of 11 for the first usage. **'Beyond Saiyan God' - By holding the power of a god within himself long enough, Kentas attained this form and held a God ki of .03. **'Chou Super Saiyan' - Since he has mastered the first Super Saiyan form, Kentas can access the Chou Super Saiyan states to augment his godly power. This transformation increases his power by 15 times. Battles & Conflicts *Kentas (Super Saiyan 3/SS3: KK x20) VS Kaestos (Potential Unleashed/Kaio-ken x5/Ultimate Super Saiyan) (Loss) *Kentas (Super Saiyan 3) VS '''3 Multiversal Tournament Fighters (Won) *Kentas (Super Saiyan 3:Kaio-ken x40/Saiyan God) '''VS Zero (Final Form/Ultimate Evolution) (Double-KO) Trivia Due to his lineage, Kentas can potentially assume the role of an Attendant Supreme Kai, but cannot assume the role of a True Supreme Kai. Additionally, he would utilize Super Saiyan Rosé instead of Super Saiyan God due to said heritage. Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:New Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Kaioshin Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Clones Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users